Craziness Abounding
by maiko forever
Summary: Story discontinued. Feel free to read, however.
1. The Beginning

**Disclaimer: I don't own _Avatar: The Last Airbender, _and I do not own _Wicked: The Musical_.**

**This takes place during Season Two of _The Avatar_. Don't ask why this is happening; I just felt like it. Has no real relation to the plot.**

**Friendly reviewers are appreciated. Flamers are not welcome.**

**----------**

All of the characters from _Avatar: The Last Airbender _were collected in the large throne room of the Earth Kingdom palace in Ba Sing Se. They had been forcibly put there sometime during the night when they were all sleeping. All were confused and anxious, with the exception of Sokka, who was still sleeping peacefully on top of Appa.

"Why are we here?" was the common question between the people in the room. All were a buzz. No one could rest (except Sokka) until they discovered just what was happening. Good thing the throne room door was locked, or else the mob of cartoon characters would've started a frenzy, parading around the palace until they found the culprit who decided to keep them in there.

Around nine o'clock in morning, the shaking of the door handle caught everyone's attention; even Sokka had woken up. When the door had unlocked, it opened, revealing a very tall young woman with shoulder-length red hair. She wore a long, white peasant skirt and a baby blue tank top with blue flip flops.

"Hello, everyone," she said in a happy tone. She walked into the middle of where the people were gathered in circle. They all leaned forward to look closer at this strangely dressed girl with the unfamiliar hair color. She just stood up tall and smiled. "I guess you've been told why you're here by now."

"No," came simultaneously from all of the angered characters.

"Oops," she giggled. As she opened the throne room door to grab something from outside, she said, "Sorry. I must've forgotten to tell the Dai Lee to tell you guys what was going on." The young woman just kept laughing to herself as she pushed in a television.

While some were too mesmerized by the box with flashing pictures on it, which they've never seen the likes of before, Aang remembered to ask, "Well? What _is _going on? And who are you?"

"Oh, right," she smiled. She waved at everyone to get their attention. "I'm Katie Saunders, teenage author and obsessed fanatic. And you guys are here to help me with a dilemma." She turned off the television and brought out a box of books, notepads, and pencils. Katie set them down on a table next to her.

"What problem might that be, anyway?" asked Toph. She could tell that Katie was busy setting stuff up, but she wanted her to get to the point.

"Okay," Katie said right after she was done setting up, "I wanted you guys to help solve my obsession. I love your guys television show-"

"Television show?" asked Sokka.

"-and I am obsessed with this one musical. So, I decided that I would love to see you guys perform from it. So, I pulled a few strings, and I am in control of you guys for as long as I want." Katie heard moans and complaints from all over the room. She frowned slightly, but perked up soon. "Don't worry you guys, you're gonna have fun with it. I promise!"

"Well what do you want us to do?" asked Katara.

"Do everything I say, that's all," the crazy girl said cheerfully and clapped her hands. She walked up to the television and popped in a tape. It was labeled _The Wizard of Oz._

"Get to know the plot and characters of this story, but don't get too attached to the happenings. They will change," she said. All of the characters gathered around the flashing box as the movie began to play. Katie sat behind them all and put together her plans.

----------

When the movie was over, all of the people, save Katie, who were amazed. A television and movies were all new to them. But Katie had to remind them what the task was at hand.

"Okay, I hope you all enjoyed the movie," She walked over to the box that sat on the table. Katie picked it up and brought it back to the characters. "Everyone take a book. Read this tonight, and have the entire plot memorized by nine o'clock tomorrow. This will become the basis for what we will start on tomorrow."

Katie glanced down at her watch. "Okay, it is now one o'clock in the afternoon. You are free to go. All rooms in the palace are open except for the king's bedroom. That is my room from now on."

"Hey!" she heard come from the Earth king and the Fire lord.

"Hey, I'm the boss. Anyway, like I was saying. All rooms are open to you except for mine. The palace doors are all locked, so all attempts of escape are futile. Sorry." Katie smiled again. "You are free to go. Don't forget to read and to be back here by nine o'clock in the morning."

With that, Katie collected her stuff, waved goodbye, and left the characters.

"What are we supposed to do now?" asked Sokka, looking around. They all separated to claim their rooms, leaving Sokka alone. He sighed. "Alright," he said. Sokka stood up, and began to look for his room, too.

----------

**Can you guess who Katie is based off of? Hahaha. Anyway, if you liked it review. Check out my other stories while your at it. I'll update soon.**

**-Maiko Forever**


	2. The Plan

At the crack of nine o'clock in the morning, all of the captured characters were sitting in the throne room for their new keeper to show up. Some were finishing the books that had been assigned and the rest were trying to figure out how the magic box that flashed pictures worked.

Katie walked in very shortly. This time, she wore dark blue denim Capri pants and a dark green t-shirt. She walked in holding the same book as everyone else. The cover for the book was titled, _Wicked: The Life and Times of the Wicked Witch of the West. _She held up the book for everyone to see.

"Did everyone read this?" Katie asked. All of the characters nodded or said yes, with the exception of Toph.

"I can't read, dumbass." she said. Toph waved her hand in front of her face and gave a sarcastic grin. Katie just laughed, grabbed a different book, and tossed it to her.

"Try this one," the teenage fanatic said, "It's in Braille." Toph opened the book and started to read while everyone else was talking.

"Okay, now, this story is the basis on what we will be starting on tomorrow," Katie said, "Last night, I saw my favorite musical once again, but this time I videotaped it." She held up a tape, and popped it into the VCR. "Some call it bootlegging, but I call it improvising until a movie comes out. Enjoy."

Katie sat down in front of the group to watch the show again. The first part of the video was a short scene, in which a playbill is held in front of the camera. The pamphlet was labeled _Wicked: The Musical. _There was a young woman's voice (probably Katie, all the victims figured) announcing the name of the play. The next part was the play itself.

During the entire video, the _Avatar _characters watched in awe at all of the fabulous things going on onstage. By the time it was over, a few of the girls were ecstatic to figure out where Katie was going with this. Most of the people in the crowd were less annoyed, but not exactly excited.

"Now," Katie said turning off the T.V., "I think I should tell you exactly what will happen over the next couple of months." Everyone quieted to listen carefully to Katie.

"Starting tomorrow, I will be holding auditions for the musical I am going to make y'all perform. Auditioning is necessary, and most of you will get a part. Those who don't get a part will work with me on stage and directing and what not. We will be performing the play you just saw. Does that sound exciting?" Much to Katie's enjoyment, she heard a couple excited squeals from a few of the ladies, some happy murmurs from others, and absolutely no booing.

"I have a box here," Katie said and held up a box, "In this box, are scripts for each of you. Study them carefully and discover which part you want. Be back here tomorrow at nine in the morning for auditions." Katie passed out the scripts, and even received a few compliments from Ty Lee and Katara.

"Okay, you guys can go ahead and go. See ya tomorrow!" And with that Katie left.

That night, almost everyone studied for roles they would be interested in. Only very few people were not excited about the production, and those were just the high-end, stuck up people (like Ozai and Azula). Everyone else was almost happy that they were kidnapped by the crazy girl with red hair.


	3. Auditions and the Cast List

Once again, it was nine in the morning. Everywhere you looked, there was someone preparing to audition for a part in Katie's production. Fire Lord Ozai was practicing with his daughter, both positive that they would get the parts they wanted. Toph read off of her Braille-encrypted script, and Aang practiced with her. Even Mai was getting into it, helping out with Ty Lee, who was destined in her mind to be Galinda.

Katie walked in, and she smiled when she saw all of her cast members-to-be doing something for her musical. She was glad that nearly everyone was excited for this. Katie clapped her hands to get everyone's attention, and when all eyes were on her, she started.

"Hi, everyone!" she said excitedly. Her red hair, which was in twin braids, switched back and forth with all of the anticipation. "I trust you all have figured a part you want. We will begin auditions now." She motioned to the rows of chairs that were set up in front of a small stage and piano.

"Sit down, but first, fill out these forms," Katie said as she handed out slips of paper. "Tell me your name, experience in acting, singing, and dancing, and what part you want on it." She waited as everyone filled in their sheets, then when all were turned in, the characters sat down.

Katie stood up in front of them while she shuffled the papers. She randomly took two from the pile.

"Okay, first of all, we have Azula, trying out for the part of Elphaba, and Ty Lee, trying out for the part of Galinda." The two Fire Nation girls got on stage. Katie handed them sheets of music, and told them what to do quietly. She then went back to the piano, and started to play. Azula and Ty Lee were performing the song, _What Is This Feeling? _They were doing fine, and when they were done, Katie scribbled something down. Zuko was up next, trying out for Fiyero and singing _Dancing Through Life. _He did fantastically

This went on for a while, calling random persons up on stage and having them sing and act. Most were doing well, and some of the newly-sprung actors included Fire Lord Ozai trying out for the Wizard, Sokka trying out for Fiyero, and even Toph trying out for Nessarose.

Katie had reached the bottom of the stack with only Katara (who was trying out for Galinda) left. She performed _Popular, _did amazingand Katie was almost sure of what part Katara was gettingBut there was something troubling Katie; she thought she was missing someone, but there were no more sheets left. She scanned the room for anyone who didn't try out. _Toph: did it. Sokka: did it. Suki: did it. Iroh: did it. Mai: . . . _

"Mai," Katie said, cocking her right eyebrow, "Did you try out for a part, yet?"

"Nope," Mai said matter-of-factly, "I didn't feel like being in your twinkle-town affair."

"Try out please, Mai," Katie said with a smile, "I would love to hear you sing." She fluttered her eyelashes and gave Mai her signature puppy-dog pout. With much reluctance and a sigh, Mai got up and went onstage. Katie ran up to Mai and gave her a sheet of music.

"Just skip ahead to here," Katie said, pointing out the place. She sat down at her piano, and began to play once again. What happened within the next three minutes and thirty-one seconds stunned everyone in the room.

The music played and right on cue, Mai's voice rang out:__

No good deed goes unpunished  
No act of charity goes unresented  
No good deed goes unpunished  
That's my new creed  
My road of good intentions  
Led where such roads always lead  
No good deed  
Goes unpunished!

Nessa  
Doctor Dillamond  
Fiyero  
Fiyero!!

One question haunts and hurts  
Too much, too much to mention:  
Was I really seeking good  
Or just seeking attention?  
Is that all good deeds are  
When looked at with an ice-cold eye?  
If that's all good deeds are  
Maybe that's the reason why

No good deed goes unpunished  
All helpful urges should be circumvented  
No good deed goes unpunished  
Sure, I meant well -  
Well, look at what well-meant did:  
All right, enough - so be it  
So be it, then:  
Let all Oz be agreed  
I'm wicked through and through  
Since I can not succeed  
Fiyero, saving you  
I promise no good deed  
Will I attempt to do again  
Ever again  
No good deed  
Will I do again!

The room was quiet at first; there was no applause from any of the characters, as they had done for all of the previous people who tried out. Mai, thinking she did horribly, started to step off of the stage to act as if nothing had just happened, but really was just trying not to blush. But just as Mai had set her foot on the first step, there was a wild cheer.

She looked up to see all of the characters clapping madly, whistling, and doing anything to show their support. Even the stuffiest of the nobles cheered for the young woman. Mai didn't think she did _that _well. But apparently, everyone else did think just that.

"Wow," was all Katie could muster to say. When everyone had finally settled down, Mai sat in between Ty Lee and Azula, who patted her on the back and told her what a good job she did.

"Okay, everyone," Katie said finally, "I have everything I need. The cast list will be posted tomorrow in front of the throne room, and there will be no rehearsal tomorrow. You guys get a day off." Katie said her goodbyes, waved, and departed.

Late that night, Katie reviewed the list on which was going to be the next cast of _Wicked._ She made many corrections, but finally found the list that she thought was perfect.

It was posted the next day, and everyone gathered together to read it. It read:

_Cast List (In Order of Appearance During Play)_

_---_

_Glinda. . . . . . Katara_

_Elphaba's Father . . . . . Zhao_

_Elphaba's Mother . . . . . Ursa_

_Midwife . . . . . Lily_

_Elphaba . . . . . Mai_

_Nessarose . . . . . Toph_

_Boq . . . . . Aang_

_Madame Morrible . . . . . Aunt Wu_

_Doctor Dillamond . . . . . Iroh_

_Fiyero . . . . . Zuko_

_The Wonderful Wizard of Oz . . . . . Fire lord Ozai_

_Chistery . . . . . Momo_

_Students, Denizens of the Emerald City, Palace Guards, and other Citizens on Oz . . . . . _

_Sokka, Azula, Ty Lee, Jet, Smellerbee, Longshot, Suki, Haru, Hahn, Resurrected Lu Ten, Resurrected Yue, and Meng_

_---_

_All other members who did not receive a part are part of stage crew. First rehearsal will be tomorrow, nine o'clock sharp. Be there!_

_Love, Katie_


	4. First Rehearsal

It was nine o'clock in the morning; same as always. All new cast members were waiting anxiously in the throne room for Katie to arrive. All were a buzz with anticipation, especially Katara, because she had gotten one of the two lead female roles. She had been congratulated by nearly everyone who went to auditions. She was too excited.

The other ladies starring role was not as excited. Mai was nervous if anything; she didn't want to try out in the first place, and now she was stuck being the biggest role in the musical! Of course, her best friends were happy for her, even Azula, who had wanted to play Elphaba herself; Ty Lee couldn't have been happier for her. Actually, it seemed like Mai was the only one disappointed that she had gotten the role.

And then there was Zuko: usually the angsty teenage boy everyone knew and loved. But, this pleasant diversion from his life of mayhem excited even him. Everyone else were pretty happy with the parts they got, even if the people they played were in some cases _pussies. _But they both figured that beggars shouldn't be choosers.

Katie burst through the door right on time that day. She wore a very knee-lengthened dress with heels. She held copies of very thick scripts, and a cup of a steaming hot brew which was labeled "Starbucks."

"Good morning, new cast of the greatest musical on Earth!" she squealed setting everything down. She ran into the crowd of people and grabbed two people's hands: Katara's and Mai's. Katie dragged the two young ladies behind her and onto center stage.

"May I present," Katie said beaming, "The two new lead roles for _Wicked_! Give these ladies a hand!" Everyone did so. There were cheers and whistles, even a couple shouts of a job well done. Katara smiled at everyone and waved. Mai smirked and gave a quiet, low-toned growl.

"Please, Mai," Katara whispered to her new co-star, "Don't dampen everyone else's spirits because you're cranky all the time."

"How about you shut up before I shut you up for you?" Mai said, with a death glare. Katara only smirked and turned towards Katie again. Mai wanted to smack her, but she was stopped by Katie giving another announcement.

"Okay, everyone!" she said. "We're going to start practicing right now! Let's start with _What Is This Feeling_. Places!"

Cast members who played students gathered behind the curtain waiting their turn. Mai and Katara took their respective corners on the stage. All the while for this rehearsal, Katie gave them instructions to do. Instead of playing piano, she popped in a tape, and watched the first rehearsal begin.

Mai and Katara were holding pieces of paper with pens in their hands, as if they were writing letters. They spoke aloud what they had written.

Katara (spoken):

_Dearest, darlingest Mumsy and Popsicle,_

Mai (spoken):

_My dear father,_

Both:

_There's been some confusion over rooming here at Shiz._

Mai:  
_But of course, I'll care for Nessa_

Katara:  
_But of course, I'll rise above it_

Both:_  
For I know that's how you'd want me to respond  
Yes, there's been some confusion  
For you see, my room-mate is . . . _

Katara broke away from her letter for a few moments to look Mai up and down. She contemplated just how to explain her.__

Katara:_  
Unusually and exceedingly peculiar  
And altogether quite impossible to describe:_

Mai also broke away from her letter to think about how to explain Katara. She tapped her chin, and thought for a while. After a short pause, Mai came up with the best description she could.

_  
_Mai (spoken):_  
Blonde._

Both Katara and Mai continued to sing as they began to dance along with the music. All the while, Katie gave them their instructions on what to do and where to go. To the audience, it looked as if Mai and Katara were really fighting. To Mai and Katara, they were. Everyone saw how much they were getting into it. The reason the two women were was because they were pretty much sighting their real opinions, except with singing instead of using knives and water whips.

The two girls were brought back to reality when the rest of the actors for this scene were brought up.

Cast Playing Students:  
_Dear Galinda, you are just too good  
How do you stand it? I don't think I could!  
She's a terror! She's a Tartar!  
We don't mean to show a bias,  
But Galinda, you're a martyr!_

Katara:

_Well, _

_These things are sent to try us!_

All went smoothly. Granted, by the end of the song, Katara and Mai were ready to kill each other, but Katie considered this really getting into one's part, so she did nothing about it.

"Let's take a break from fighting songs," she said. "Katara, you can sit back down." The Water Tribe woman sat down next to Aang and Sokka, who prominently congratulated her.

"Mai," the teenaged girl continued to say, "You stay up there, and let's get our little love scene done. Zuko, could you come up?"

_Crap, _Mai thought. She hadn't even considered that her love interest in the play was being acted out by her love interest in real life. Mai had had a crush on the Fire Nation Prince for a long while. _At least this play shan't be boring._

Zuko got on stage next to Mai. She tried her best to control the blush when he smiled at her. Of course, he didn't notice this; boys are pretty dense, after all.

"Sit down on your knees, guys," Katie instructed the two on stage. They did what she asked. "Now hold hands." With a slight bit of hesitation on Mai's part, they did so. "Now kiss." Zuko and Mai stared at her.

"Really?" Zuko asked their director. If they did, Mai thought she'd implode with a mixture of embarrassment and slight joy. But Katie laughed.

"No, I was totally kidding. But you will when you guys are done singing the song, so prepare yourself." Zuko blushed this time along with Mai; they looked like a pair of tomatoes. "Start singing!" Katie instructed, and started to play the piano once more.

Mai:  
_Kiss me too fiercely  
Hold me too tight  
I need help believing  
You're with me tonight  
My wildest dreamings  
Could not foresee  
Lying beside you  
With you wanting me_

Mai tried not to blush as she sang, but that was a _very _hard task. She was holding her crush's hand, staring into his pure golden eyes, and singing about how much she loved him. In fact, Mai was so nervous, she thought she was going to throw up.

Zuko:

_Maybe I'm brainless  
Maybe I'm wise  
But you've got me seeing  
Through different eyes  
Somehow I've fallen  
Under your spell  
And somehow I'm feeling  
It's "up" that I fell_

Zuko tried not to blush, too. He never really thought of Mai as anything more than a good friend, but something about this song made him think about it a little more. It was a bit awkward singing about the girl in front of him as a love figure, but he wasn't completely _not _enjoying this.

Both:

_Just for this moment  
As long as you're mine  
Come be how you want to  
And see how bright we shine  
Borrow the moonlight  
Until it is through  
And know I'll be here holding you  
As long as you're mine_

"Get ready to kiss her, Zuko," Abbey said. Zuko leaned in, but Mai backed away, just as Katie had said to do.

Zuko (spoken):

_What is it?_

Mai (laughing):

_It's just- for the first time-_

_I feel . . . _

Mai was told to grab the collar of Zuko's shirt, which she did. She heard some playful catcalls, whistles, and giggles from the audience. She just tried not to laugh, too.

Mai (whispered):

_. . . Wicked_

"Kiss him," Katie whispered to Mai. She looked at the director, back to Zuko, and gently pressed her lips against his. Zuko was taken aback at first, but like before, he wasn't hating this. They only kissed for to seconds, and it was no more than a peck, but one wouldn't believer the hysteria that came from the audience.

There were more playful, maybe a few meaningful, catcalls. There were woots, chants, hollers, and squeals. Mai noted that you never notice how many people are watching you until you hear them all laugh or cheer for you.

"That was great, guys," Katie said with a huge smile, "That looked totally real." Katie grabbed her stuff stood up on the stage.

"That's enough for today. I'll see you all tomorrow for _No One Mourns the Wicked. _Bye!" Katie left, and all audience members stood up to leave. Ty Lee and Azula were waiting for Mai as she got offstage.

"That was amazing, Mai!" Ty Lee gave off a high-pitched scream, and hugged her friend.

"Yeah, Mai," Azula smirked, "If I didn't know you better, I'd say you actually have a crush on Zuko." Mai was just about to give a smart remark, but then she noticed Zuko walking by. He obviously heard what his sister said, and he smiled, then winked secretly at Mai. She smiled at him, then caught a glimpse of Azula smiling victoriously right back at Mai.

"Shut up, Azula," she said. She left with her two friends trailing closely behind her.


	5. A Tiny Rant and Another Rehearsal

Nine o'clock again. Mai was sitting with her friends, and Katara was sitting with hers. Zuko was in between them with his uncle. Katie stormed in a little late that day. She didn't even grace the crowd with her usual perky smile. The teenager walked in, slammed her stuff down on a table, and screeched through her teeth.

"I'm going to regret asking this," Toph mumbled towards the fuming girl, "But what happened to you? You usually act like Sugarqueen over here." She flexed her thumb towards Katara.

"Flamers happened. They are just so freaking annoying! They're all like: 'ZOMGzzle Your fanfic sux asses! Throw yourself off of a cliff!'" Katie made a motion to rip all of her hair out. "Just because none of them have any creativity of their own, doesn't mean they have to bash others!" She breathed deeply. She used her hands to rub her temple.

"Sorry, guys, I'm just really stressed right now," she said. Katie set down her hands and sat at the piano. "I'm just freaking out. But I can't let that get in the way of our show." Some of the crowd clapped, so she put on a smile.

"Let's begin," she said. Katie looked at her schedule. "We're going to do _No One Mourns the Wicked._" The part of the cast in that song got onstage. They were tossed sheets of music and scripts. "Let's go!"

First, music played as the beginning. The music changed from scary, to fast, to slow and calming. When the time came, all people playing denizens ran out and let their voices ring.

Citizens of Oz:

_Good news!_

_She's dead!_

_The Witch of the West is dead!_

_The wickedest witch there ever was, _

_The enemy of all of us here in Oz,_

_Is dead!_

_Good news!_

_Good news…_

Sokka (spoken):

_Look! It's Glinda!_

Katara, in a giant metal bubble covered in pink tinsel and spewing bubbles everywhere, came sailing down from off stage. How Katie managed to do that, no one could've guessed. But anyway, we continue.

Katara:

_And Goodness knows  
The wicked's lives are lonely  
Goodness knows  
The wicked die alone  
It just shows when you're wicked   
You're left only  
On your own _

Katara sang her bit beautifully, and when it came to the part with Elphaba's mother and father, all were pretty excited. Even Mai was anxious to see what was worked out already.

Katara (spoken):

_Are people born Wicked? Or do they have wickedness thrust upon them? _

_After all, she had a father. She had a mother, as so many do…_

Out on stage appeared Ursa and Zhao. Katara faded into the crowd as the two new actors stepped into the limelight.

Zhao:  
_How I hate to go and leave you lonely _

Ursa:  
_That's alright - it's only just one night _

Zhao:  
_But know that you're here in my heart  
While I'm out of your sight _

Katara (spoken):  
_And like every family - they had their secrets _

Katara gave a sly wink and went back into the darkness. With spotlight on her, Ursa went to the far back of the stage and opened a makeshift door. Onto the stage danced a mysterious, handsome man dressed in green. He held a small bottle in his hands. Although his face was covered by a top hat, all knew that it was Ozai dancing with the woman.

Ozai:  
_Have another drink, my dark-eyed beauty  
I've got one more night left, here in town  
So have another drink of green elixir  
And we'll have ourselves a little mixer  
Have another little swallow, little lady,  
And follow me down. _

The rest of the song went smoothly. Katara hit the highest notes smoothly, and all of the extras did a good job in dancing around her and singing. Katie did not want to stop, so they just continued doing the play in order.

Katara (spoken):

_Well, this has been fun! But as you can imagine, I have much to attend to, what with the Wizard's… unexpected departure. So, if there are no more questions…_

Sokka (spoken):

_Glinda! Is it true you were her friend?_

The crowd onstage gasped. All murmured and whispered about the sudden question.

Katara (spoken):

_I- Well, I… Yes._

The cast gasped and spoke with themselves again with shock and fear. All started to depart as "Glinda" desperately tried to explain herself.

Katara (spoken):

_Well, it depends on what you mean by "friend."_

The crowd starts to back up slowly.

_I did know her. That is, our paths did cross. At school._

As most of the crowd is already gone, the lone girl on stage almost reached out to get her audience back.

_You must understand! It was a long time ago!_

Even though no one else is around her anymore, Katara continues to talks to, almost to reassure, herself.

_And we were both very young…_

Katara sadly gets back in her bubble and flies away. As that happens, the stage crew changes the scene.

"Oh! No need for that right now," Katie said. "You guys did a fantastic job so I'll let you off early. Same time tomorrow." The teenager got up from her seat at the piano, collected her stuff, and left.

Most of the cast and crew left for their quarters. Reluctantly, Mai walked up to the Water Tribe girl.

"Um, as much as I stress to admit it, you did a good job," Mai said. For a peasant, she felt like adding. But, she decided against it.

"Thank you, Mai," Katara said with a genuine smile. As she left Mai, Azula walked up.

"Now, now. Is little, shy Mai warming up to both a banished prince and a Water Tribe wench?" the Fire Nation princess said to her "friend." Mai was about to contradict Azula when she was interrupted.

"Don't try to explain yourself, Mai. I'd just watch my back if I were you." With that, Azula glared and left her. Even though Mai should've been upset, she wasn't. She just shrugged both her shoulders and the comment, and left to go find Zuko and Ty Lee.


	6. NOTICE

****

This is not an actual chapter for my story. This is a notice.

I am concerned that not a lot of people are reading my story. If there aren't, I have no use to continue. Besides, I have other fan fictions that need attention. If no one likes the story, I'm just wasting my time writing more chapters.

If I do not get 15 different people to tell me (either through PM or review) that they appreciate my story and want me to continue by Tuesday, June 19, 2007, the story will be discontinued and deleted.

No, I am not whoring for reviews. I simply just want to know if viewers want me to continue _Craziness Abounding._

Thank you for your time.

-Maiko Forever


	7. FINAL NOTICE

Hello again. This is a follow-up for my prior chapter of _Craziness Abounding_.

I only received five reviews telling me to keep writing my story. I was hoping that fifteen of you would say you read and enjoyed my story.

Therefore, I'm especially sorry to say that _Craziness Abounding _will be discontinued.

I'd like to thank my faithful readers (even the silent ones). Especially _Let's Just Say I Loath It All, The Chair Warmer, avvygirl, 13515, _and _Mirani _for telling me to continue. I'm sorry I let you guys down.

On a brighter note, stay tuned for a _new _story similar to this one. Thank for the idea, _Let's Just Say I Loathe It All_!!!

__

Craziness Abounding will be deleted on Thursday, June 21, 2007.


End file.
